


Mapleblight's Recollection

by SwampySweetSketch



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Finchshade is a good boy, Mapleshade AU, Mapleshade really needed help guyssss, No beta reader, Other, also maybe a one parter if anyone wants to see more?, one where someone has the brains to realize something ain't right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2020-11-01 10:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwampySweetSketch/pseuds/SwampySweetSketch
Summary: When everything was decided, Mapleshade was already on her way to destroy everything in her path.Good thing a certain cat stepped in her way before her thoughts settled.PREVIOUSLY NAMED Before She Left (Mapleshade's Vengeance AU)





	1. The Alternate Roadblock

"_You will regret this, Appledusk. That is my last promise to you._"

  
Mapleshade had all eyes of RiverClan stare her down when the distraught queen tried to hobble her way to the camp entrance. Knowing she had been unfairly judged, been mistreated, betrayed.  
_Discarded._

  
The boiling hatred and shame that fit her empty belly was nothing more than her last meal in the Clan territories. And it had failed to be delicious, she felt as if some rotted crow had forced her maw open and squirmed its way down. And as she could feel it settle, she reached her last few steps to the thick reeds woven around RiverClan camp. Thick reeds that she wished to slash apart. But knowing the angry mob behind her it was only a deathwish.

  
Her feet splashed a small puddle and there her eyes caught the vision of white. Her head went up, and her face met with a firm wall of fur.  
Mapleshade heard the cats gasp and hiss. She didn't know who she walked into, _possibly a warrior bullying her further-_

  
"Darkstar, what is the meaning of this? Who is this she-cat? What is happening?"

  
Her eyes darted up. 

"Finchshade!" Darkstar hissed, "This cat has no business with us anymore. Let her leave."

"But what happened?" As Finchshade asked again, Mapleshade had bored into his chest. 

Frozen in place as the recognizable smell of herbs and berries came to her nose. Her captor was not what she had expected to be **RiverClan's medicine cat**.   
Tall, thin furred, white with brownish-red diamonds falling past his shoulders. And worst, his eyes. _A dull green._

"_My kits drowned_." Mapleshade eeked. "I was trying to come here with them when the river swept us up."

Finchshade looked down in horror. _Finally, someone who understands!_ she faintly heard herself weep.

"Are you ok!? Are you in shock? Do you need help?" the tom circled her, taking in her soaked fur and hollow gaze. One he thanked StarClan as she kept eye contact with him in full turn.

Spiketail, in disdain, jumped down from his lower perch and stalked to them with ears low and tail lower.

"Finchshade! She is not welcome here!" 

Finchshade rose his head up, to gawk at the deputy.

"How so? She just lost her kits, she's soaked, she needs our help!" the white tom stepped in front of the deputy's way. "And you turn her away in the middle of the night when she's in shock!? What kind of Clan is this!?"

The cats had turned their gaze away from Finchshade, as he surveyed the loyal warriors. All these cats he's known all his life, turn with a weak sense of shame heating their pelts.

"... _Heartless!_ The lot of you!" he yowled. "You're no better than unruly ShadowClan apprentices!" He looked to Darkstar, his green eyes locking tightly to the she-cat. Whom oddly had her voice caught in her throat.

"Did you think sleep was better than dealing with this? And why was she coming here with her kits?" 

"Appledusk had met with her moons ago and had been mates with Reedshine shortly after."

"But I regret that!" Appledusk called out, "and I am solely loyal to RiverClan!"

Finchshade turned to Appledusk, his tail tapping Mapleshade to come to him. And the queen did, pressing her shoulder on his while she had again caught her former mate's gaze. Still dull, but not filled with the disgust he had given before. Instead, they had a glint of guilt now that the strong persecuting glare of Finchshade was tearing him open.

"_And you most definitely are_\- is what I would say if I was not, at this very moment, standing next to your former mate that _reeks of ThunderClan._"

That was a hiss shared by Mapleshade, as Oakstar had flashed into her head. _The rageful fox brain didn't think twice about my kits and look what's happened!_ The vindication was beginning to come full circle as Finchshade miffed at the tom.

"You are no loyal warrior. You're only ashamed because you were caught! And now here you are-" FInchshade bared his fangs. "Moaning about loyalty when you are hanging on the merciful string of- _of her_!" he pointed his glare onto Darkstar.

Darkstar's hair rose in fury. "Finchshade! This is not acceptable!"

"You are unacceptable!" he threw back. "This tom clearly has no respect for either of his mates!"

"_That's not true!_" Reedshine cried out, her fearful gaze hidden behind Appledusk's side.

"Then why have kits come into the picture? Have you really buried yourself so deep into this dream that he only ever had eyes for you? Wake up Reedshine! He played you as he played this poor she-cat and now he's relying on you to catch his fall!"

Reedshine stopped mid breath to let it sink in. Her head slowly lifting away from Appledusk's comfort. But- was it comfort? She had lifted herself and he made no move to look at her. Not even a glance to reassure her own waning anxiety. No reach. He simply stared back at Finchshade like it was some competition. 

"_Appledusk?_" the tom now turned to her. The same dull green eyes looking back at her. "Are you even sad...?" _that your own kin is dead?_  
_Was that the same question Mapleshade had?_ The red she-cat gazed at the sunken tortoiseshell next to Finchshade. 

"They were of ThunderClan's, _even if_ they were my kits." were his only words. His paw moved to touch Reedshine's but Reedshine darted away. 

"We've been mates this whole time. I haven't even mothered you kits and yet-" Reedshine had it click. "You've met this other she-cat and fathered her kits?"

The Clan had a mixed slew of mews. 

Finchshade looked to Darkstar, looking for the leader to make any move. But all he saw was the slunk form of the she-cat showing her exhaustion.  
Yet he didn't care to figure if it was the lack of sleep or this trudging drama.

"You never meant for this to happen, but you still did this. Darkstar," Finchshade had barely gotten Darkstar to look at him before he brushed Mapleshade. "I will treat this queen in my den and she will stay with me and until then-"

The Medicine cat and Leader shared one look.

"Discipline your warriors for once, _lazy sister._"


	2. Waking Mourn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mapleshade awakes to find more support and sees she isn't the only one who's lost loved ones.

Birds singing, water flowing, the easy swaying of reeds and cattails brushing against the walls of RiverClan camp. That was the rhythm of the water warriors. It was Finchshade's song that played day in and day out.

But the morning held a faint purr inside the medicine den.

Finchshade stretched his haunches, a long night of tending to the thickly furred she-cat he barely caught moments of being exiled from one but _two_ Clans in one day. 

He can still feel the numb pressure of his tongue, which seemed to be an endless grooming session to dry and groom the soaked queen. But he made that numbness a nice reminder of his goodwill. It seemed he was the only one in RiverClan with it.

Finchshade was in the middle of making his daily note of his herb store when she stirred.

"Ah, good morning Mapleshade! I see we just missed the rainstorm hitting us last night. That would've been a nasty thing to be caught in." He looked out to see Milkfur parading with Rainfall next to her, watching their noses stick up and the familiar arch of their lips to breath back runny snot. "Guess we're the lucky ones."

Mapleshade was half awake as Finchshade came to her and dropped a leaf with a few chamomile flowers and single poppy seed. 

"Eat this slowly, I want you to stay here today and clear your head."

"T-thank you." She bowed before lapping up the seed, a single flower, and then rested her head over crossed paws. "I think that's the first time something's gone right around me."

They shared a look into the lively world of RiverClan, watching elder Poolwhisker splash one of the newly formed puddles for Flakekit and Rabbitkit to squeak in glee as they jumped into the murky water. Their mother, Pumpkinfluff, sitting idly by with the other queens for their morning sunbaths.

Mapleshade had her eyes on the kits, staring daunting at their liveliness. Something that was hers only a few days ago. _But now it was gone, lost across the river._

"They look so excited to be around water..." Mapleshade cooed, her heart lurching when Flakekit slipped and dipped under the puddle's water. Her haunches leaping, begging her to run out and snatch the kit from-

"Calm yourself," Finchshade pressed his nose into her neck. She hasn't realized she was on her paws staring at the three.

Poolwhisker was staring right back at her, back fur raised and hunched over Rabbitkit. As Flakekit coughed and sputtered from the chilly water. It wasn't until he had Mapleshade's eyes caught, only then the old tom opted to pull Flakekit towards him and washed the kit quickly.

Finchshade was observing, feeling Mapleshade's panic rise and fall. The Clan seemed to notice this, no one moved on it. And he was thankful.

"Mapleshade, are you hungry? I'm sure the morning patrol will be back shortly!" He nudged her softly, he was sure a full belly would help her rest easier. 

She sighed, long and choppy. "No. I'm fine, _I think_ I'm fine." they laid back down, attempting to avoid eye contact with the elder. But by then, it was too late.

Finchshade had smelled the trio come to the den and looked to the old grey-yellow tom and two kits.

"Hello, what brings you here?" He was ready to launch to his herbs but stopped as Poolwhisker responded.

"Th' kits wanted t' see her." the scraggly elder nosed Rabbitkit and Flakekit, the first of which scampered near Mapleshade.

"Are you a ThunderClan cat?" The small brown kit was enthralled, there was no hint of fear in her voice as Flakekit barreled up next to their sister. 

"I was," Mapleshade mumbled. "But now-" she looked to Finchshade. Back to the kits.

"I don't know what I am..." 

Flakekit gasped. "You're a rogue?" 

"Flakey!" Poolwhisker hissed. "She's a guest."

"But she-" Flakekit started, but Poolwhisker shot down a scornful look. "Um. Sorry, grampy."

Mapleshade felt some relief now. "You're their kin?"

"Ay, Pumpkinfluff be my only kit. So glad t' see these two' thriving! Though they may get a wee problem with asking questions." The elder sat down with them. 

Flakekit and Rabbitkit both decided their next best course was to touch Mapleshade. A cautious bap here, a sniff there, and the two felt completely fine running around the medicine den while the older cats spoke. With Poolwhisker's permission of course.

"So, last night was a mess." Finchshade started. "I can't believe Darkstar did something so lazy last night."

"Eh?" Poolwhisker cocked his head. "Something happen?"

Mapleshade looked at the elder, senile much? "Last night I came here, my kits were buried. I almost was pushed out of camp."

"Oh! I thought..." Poolwhisker pondered. "Eh, guess I slept through that?"

Finchshade felt like a pinecone chucked itself across ShadowClan territory and over ThunderClan just to hit him in the head. "You slept through that?"

"Eh! I'm just an old cat! Not even Speckledegg can wake me with fresh fish anymore! Or I, well- I may be losing my hearing." Poolwhisker scratched his ear.

Mapleshade felt a purr reach her throat. Even if last night was a nightmare, at least someone else didn't think bad of her in this. "You should've heard Darkstar and Appledusk."

"They were so awful! Darkstar wanted to cast out Mapleshade! And Appledusk-!" Finchshade near about yowled the cursed tom's name. "He said he was only loyal to RiverClan when all this time he had kits in another Clan!" 

"Blasphemous." Poolwhisker deadpanned, giving Mapleshade a tired yawn. "Well, at least this' being taken care of."

"Not so, my dear sister didn't even think of disciplining him until I came back from my herb collecting."

"Why were you out in the middle of the night collecting herbs?" Mapleshade blinked. It was now she realized that in any other case the medicine cats would've been resting in their dens till the next day.

"Darkstar has been complaining about the cold weather coming in, and I didn't want to hear her complain anymore. So I went out 'looking' for herbs. I instead caught WindClan's medicine cat poking around for some watermint and we chatted and brought his herbs over to his camp." Finchshade could hear the pathetic yowling of his sister plague his ears as she looks out to a camp of healthy warriors. All for her to say they were all sick and it was his fault.

It was always his fault. Healthy? Sick? Dying? Wounded? 

It didn't matter if he fixed it, all Grayheart and Salmonbrush cared about was brave, courageous Darkclaw and her wonderful new apprentice _and did you see the way she beamed when Melonstar named her his new deputy? Why did you give up everything to be a medicine cat Finchpaw why can't you be like you spoiled little sister we need more kits and she can't have any cause she's gonna be our new leaaaderrrr-_

"Boy? You alright?" Finchshade snapped back to the present. He wasn't unsure Finchpaw anymore and neither his parents were around anymore. Darkstar recklessly made sure of it. "You kinda ducked out there for a second."

"I'm fine, just recalling Darkstar and her... behavior."

"You never liked her, I get it. Never liked my kin when we were young, but we eventually got t' respect for all of us."

"It's not that. Her behavior last night." Finchshade frowned. "She's always been praised by everyone while doing the bare basics, and now that she's leader, the ranks have dwindled. And now she's avoiding punishment because she can't afford to let go of troublesome cats."

"Like Appledusk." Mapleshade hissed. "He even got his mate to vouch for him while he made it sound like the loss of my kits were my fault!"

Rabbitkit and Flakekit, momentarily playing near the hollow log full of dried leaves, looked back at Mapleshade. Scurrying panicked back to her. 

"You lost your kits?" Rabbitkit cried, her small voice breaking Mapleshade's heart as Rabbitkit and Flakekit crowded over her paws. "That's awful!"

"I- It- It is." Her voice wavered as Flakekit stared horrified. 

"When did you lose them?"

"_Yesterday-_"

"Can we find them? I have a good nose, my mom says so! I can find them!"

"Th-they aren't lost." Mapleshade voice broke, her throat felt tight and her eyes felt watery. "I know where they are."

"Then can we see them?" Rabbitkit hopefully looked outside, excited for the idea of new playmates.

"I'm sorry you two, but her kits are in StarClan now." Finchshade mewed sadly, watching the two come down from their energy rush.

The two kits were staring at the ground, letting his words sink in. Flakekit was the first to lift his head and, put it back down when he spoke again.

"So... like Hailkit?"

Finchshade sunk at the mention. "... Yes. Like Hailkit."

Mapleshade wanted to scoop these kits up and assure them that everything was going to be fine. Her kits were... gone. But they were up in StarClan now. They were safe.

And she was in the den of water snakes.

"You two know that feeling, all too well." Poolwhisker lamented, his old haunches getting up for a long stretch. "You two should maybe give her a moment, let's get you two back in the sun." HE nudged the kits. "The sun ain't gonna be out forever."

Flakekit and Rabbitkit gave Mapleshade one last goodbye. Their tails drooped low as the flowing vines above the den entrance brushed their shivering fur.

Finchshade and Mapleshade watched them leave. Watched as the den grew somber. Heard the faint meows of Pumpkinfluff as the queen rushed to her kits and father. The gray-ginger she-cat paying little mind to mind to her kits and hissing at the old tom.

"... I think she was awake." Finchshade didn't remember seeing her last night, but he was sure she was on the flip flop mentality of RiverClan's mob.

"Those kits..." Mapleshade yawned, "They lost a littermate?"

Finchshade gazed back to nod. "A moon in, a small breakout happened near the Apprentices and Queens. Hailkit was one of few that didn't make it past treatment."

Mapleshade saw Flakekit and Rabbitkit share a small back and forth with their mother. Flakekit being carried by his scruff while Rabbitkit followed Pumpkinfluff back to the Queen's Den.

"Then I mourn for one more kit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all those who love this AU so far!  
I came back to this forcing myself to sleep before I burned my inspiration out and I am so glad, cause now I actually contributed this new chapter for you guys!  
Again no beta and only minor spelling error fixes.
> 
> And now to help, I am also updating the Clan allegiance for RiverClan as time goes on. But not too much as the lack of cats ties to the plot.
> 
> This chapter was semi inspired by Kano's Irony (Album Ver.), give them a listen!
> 
> New Characters  
Pumpkinfluff - A gray-ginger she-cat with white paws (mother of Rabbitkit, a dark brown she-cat with white ringed spots; and Flakekit, a gray-black tom with a pink nose.)
> 
> Poolwhisker - A elderly yellow-gray tom
> 
> Finchshade - A tall, burly white tom with red-brown diamonds on his shoulders.


	3. He Asks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mapleshade has been in the medicine den for a while now. And now she chooses whether or not to leave.

It had been only four days. And it'd proven to be nastier than any sickness Finchshade has treated.

  
The first day was tame with Poolwhisker and his grandkids. But then Pumpkinfluff spat the rest of the day about Mapleshade endangering her kits.

The second Mapleshade needed to move about. And she couldn't get to the fresh prey pile without Appledusk or Spiketail essentially trying to push her out of camp. Again.

The third day was the day she finally left camp. But Finchshade needed more borage for Chipperyawn's new kits. But they came back to find the medicine den smelling too strong. And even by moon high, they had to settle inside while the place smelled of... unmentionable stench.

The fourth day proved to be at an impasse, as Finchshade watched the sun reach the middle of its cycle. And he had not prepared anything for a trek to the Moonstone.

Mapleshade finished the measly fish Quailpaw had left her prior to the morning hunting patrol, she looked to Finchshade that had sat by the entryway, staring at the sky.

"You've been staring out there a lot. StarClan calling you or something?"

"I'm supposed to meet the other medicine cats at moon high. But, I can't leave you here alone." Finchshade felt waves of panic ebb the moment his eyes strayed off the far edge of the camp.

He saw Darkstar hopping down from her den and meet with Adderstripe and lick his cheek as his patrol passed by with fish in their maws. He can see how she and the tom were close, but he knew too well about the affair occurring.

As the days passed, the Clan has been quickly dividing itself upon Mapleshade's arrival.

Adderstripe was on the prowl with Darkstar's entourage, suspected to be one of the cats that've stunk up the medicine den. But of course, Darkstar never rose a paw to punish anyone. She couldn't afford to. That, and she didn't care.

Poolwhisker and the elders were on the other side thankfully. Speckledegg, Cloudclaw, and Beantoes were adamant in giving this issue a chance to improve. They didn't bat an eye when

Mapleshade shared her side of the story. They also gave her flak, but she took their own complaints with a breath of air. 

"Maybe I should stay outside of RiverClan, you do need to go right?" 

"I can skip one meeting. It won't be the end of the world." Finchshade left his spot to go back to the herb storage. "Besides, the longer you stay here, the easier your presence will be for the Clan."

Mapleshade spat, c_urse those fox brains! They won't change their minds!_

She hated the thought of holding Finchshade from his work, even if he wasn't with complaint. The Clans has been stirring with gossip before. 

But never has the exiled mother of half-clan kits convincing a medicine cat to stray from their Clan and their duties been such ripe talk for the others.

Oh, how ThunderClan would milk that in the next Gathering. She can already see Oakstar's head pop from rage.

"I should come with you."

The two were surprised. Mapleshade wasn't sure what came out of her mouth.

"W-what?" Finchshade dropped a dandelion stalk. "You? Why would-"

"Well, if I come with you then I am out of camp safely. You know where I am. And you still go to the Moonstone." Mapleshade blinked a few times. The idea made sense. Mostly. "It's a win-win for those mouse tails too since I won't be here for a while."

"That's true... And the other medicine cats wouldn't say no to you being there... unless-"

"Ravenwing."

ThunderClan's medicine cat would be there. And no doubt he will oppose Mapleshade. 

"Then I think there's only one permanent way to keep him from refusing you access."

Finchshade stepped forward, standing before her.

"Mapleshade, you had come to RiverClan for a place for you and your kits to thrive when ThunderClan had cast you out. But the loss of your kits had cut all personal ties to your former mate. I see that you do have a place here, but I do suspect you may not like what I will propose to you."

"What is it?" She sat up from her nest. All this time she's been hiding in the comfort of herbs and Finchshade. A tom that didn't once doubt her own pain. 

"Mapleshade, I feel that you may have a chance to finally stay in RiverClan, in peace. But I do want to ask you something before I get to the point."

"What is it?" She saw his eyes, how they seem to flicker with some hesitation.

"Do you like being in the Medicine Den?"

Mapleshade blinked. Somehow this- felt like a trick question.

"This... This place is nice, you were the only one that opposed Darkstar. And the medicine den has been my safe haven for these few days."

"But do you like it?"

"Of course! This place... it feels nice."

Finchshade sighed in relief.

"Then, what if I asked you to become my apprentice?"

* * *

Ravenwing could feel the warm Leafbare breeze push his black fur. Even if present, the reminder of upcoming nights of frost and snow crawled into his mind. And with leaf-bare coming, his mind wandered to the aspect of the impending whitecough and greencough breakouts.

He wondered if hunger would break out. 

But he wondered how Oakstar would fare, the old tom seemed to be getting more worn out these passing moons. What with the death of his son, and that blasted she-cat that tried to pass off her kits as his dead son's. When in reality she was fooling around with the enemy, the killer of his Oakstar's son! And now that she was gone, he had hoped things would improve. 

But now he was sitting on the edge of cold seasons, watching out as the sun sets far past the tall rocks covered in snow. 

"Ah, Ravenwing, early as always!" 

Three cats climbed up the rocky terrain as Ravenwing peered over. 

"Sloefur. Larkwing. Nice to see you here, and Sloefur- you brought someone?"

Sloefur shook the dust off his pelt as a smaller kit sat next to him. "This is Sunpaw, she's decided to become my new apprentice."

The dark gray she-cat slightly bowed his head, her yellow eyes averted to the ground as Ravenwing purred.

"Lovely, it's nice to see a new medicine cat join our ranks!"

"Has Finchshade come yet?" Larkwing looked around for the uncommon cat. "He'd usually be here by now."

The other three Clan cats looked downwards to Fourtrees and the widespread territories, they couldn't see any cat. But they didn't have to go into the Mothermouth until dark. 

"Should we wait?" Sunpaw shuffled in her spot, "It's not dark."

"I suppose so, but I don't want you to wait any longer for your ceremony." Sloefur worried for his apprentice. 

"I can wait!" she jumped, if only someone looked they would see her eyes dart back down to ShadowClan territory. As if she didn't want to be at Mothermouth. 

They watched the expanding terrain.

Two cats were coming up the path. Ravenwing knew Finchshade, but the other cat...

"Did Finchshade get a new apprentice too?" Larkwing cocked his head. "They look rather mature."

"Maybe some new cat joined them and got shoved in the medicine den." Sloefur purred.

Ravenwing bowed his head to see any closer, it wasn't much help but he wanted to see this newcomer.

The cat was a tortoiseshell.

"They look young."

They were golden-eyed.

"Wait-"

Ravenwing back away.

"That's-!"

Finchshade had jumped to their platform, a warm purr in his throat.

"Hello everyone, am I late?"

"Oh no, Finchshade!" Larkwing bounced up to the RiverClan tom. "You're on time! And you brought someone with you?"

"Oh yes-"

Ravenwing sucked in his breath, as the tortoiseshell jumped onto the sleek rock.

"This is Mapleshade. She's agreed to become RiverClan's newest medicine cat!"

Mapleshade and Ravenwing made eye contact. Not even a second later a hiss erupted from Ravenwing's throat.

"Why are you here?"

The others reeled back in surprise. Mapleshade avoided Ravenwing's scornful glare, her ears flicked nervously.

"I joined you guys-" "You're a queen! You have kits!"

"Mapleshade had lost her kits when the storm flooded the river." Finchshade inserted.

Ravenwing fell quiet. She lost the kits!? That quickly!?

"Well... Guess StarClan had finally punished you."

A painful yowl and a strong tackle had hit Ravenwing from the side. Finchshade had thrown himself at ThunderClan's medicine cat and held his head down, neck open for a lethal bite.

"StarClan did not punish her! You and your Clan unfairly punished three innocent kits and had thrown them out! The code forbids the neglect of kits and now both of our Clans are awaiting their lashing!"

"Both?" Larkwing's ear folded down. "What happened? Why-why are you fighting? StarClan forbids this!"

"I know." Finchshade remained over Ravenwing. "But I will not have ThunderClan continue antagonizing my clanmates for simply making mistakes."

"Finchshade, please release him." Mapleshade made no move, but she could see Finchshade's distaste for Ravenwing. "I lost my kits when the storm flooded the river, and I now have neither mate or kits. The medicine den has been my home since and I want it to stay that way."

Ravenwing grew lax, "Your kits... _All of them_?"

"StarClan took them. You can tell Oakstar his son has been avenged now."

"I'm sorry- but that was your fault, Mapleshade." Ravenwing hissed. "You shouldn't have seen Appledusk."

"And you shouldn't have told Oakstar. But what's done is done."

Sloefur had Sunpaw wrapped in his sleek tail, his fur upright in every direction. 

"This-this is awful." Larkwing began, "But what's done is done, I agree! Please, let this pass for now. We must go." He looked to the horizon, a speckle of stars beginning to come into view.

Finchshade didn't budge, not until he had his own breath. "Thank you, Larkwing. Mapleshade, stay next to me." 

The two were first into Mothermouth. Disappearing quickly into the dark as the remaining four stared at the empty space.

"Ravenwing... you agreed to it?" Sloefur whispered. "You really exiled 'three' kits?"

"They were half-clan kits!" Ravenwing defended.

"They were kits." the ShadowClan medicine cat stepped in front of Sunpaw. "You don't- you don't do that!" he lastly hissed, pushing Sunpaw to the entrance.

Ravenwing sat there shocked. 'Surely, this was normal to punish such affairs!' Not even Larkwing would disagree.

The WindClan cat brushed by him, helping him up but staring him down.

"WindClan will not like this news."

And he ventured into the darkness.

Ravenwing felt the chill nip at his fur. And he was last in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading this, this chapter I hope is a bit longer. And no music inspiration this time, just listened to what felt right at the moment.
> 
> This also now introduces the other Clans into this mess!   
Yay! Drama!!!


	4. Late Doctor's Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!
> 
> ... Is what I am saying to myself as I check this chapter. Yikes.  
New characters! New development!  
Still no beta-reader!
> 
> Oh well! Enjoy this new installment of Mapleshade's life.

Mapleshade had her morning interrupted by the raggedy body of RiverClan's deputy limping to her nest and plopping down the freshly laid moss, smothering the soft green fuzz over with his semi-dry blood.

"Good morning Spiketail." Finchshade was sat at the back of the den, his early wake of counting the medicine den's surplus. "How did the patrol go?"

Mapleshade looked to Finchshade for any turn, but the tom continued sorting his poppy seeds.

"ThunderClan was there complaining about us trespassing! But I know those forest rodents were moving the border onto our shore!" Spiketail spat as he licked his shoulder clean. His eyes locked to Mapleshade, boring into the back of her head. 

"Then those rats need a good bath if they're that bad at sneaking the scent markers." Mapleshade felt a small laugh fall into her haunches. Blasted ThunderClan was that stupid? How had she not seen it?

FInchshade set his paw over a dried leaf, pressing it over tansy. "That's too bad. Is anyone else hurt?"

Spiketail snorted.

"Then I'm guessing you were the only one to swallow their pride and look to our help?" Finchshade had his own laugh now.

The Deputy almost stood up. His tail tucking under his hind legs. "I only came here because Darkstar sent me here."

"Ah, so she's letting more of her warriors die. Good old Darkclaw."

"Darkstar." Beetail hissed. "She is your leader!"

Finchshade had then lifted a few poppy seeds from his cubbies of braided willow branches. He pressed one down on his paw pad, holding it out. "Mapleshade, please give this to him. Afterward, I want you to clean and cover his wounds."

Mapleshade, of course, accepted the poppy seed without question. "I'm not sure if I can clean and cover his ego."

  
Spiketail hissed louder. But he failed to unhinge the two medicine cats, and he was considering more and more to go outside and have his clanmates help clean his open cuts. A Poppy Seed was held in front of his face.

"Eat it. I didn't mean to be too rude." Mapleshade said. "Please don't feel forced to take care of yourself. That's our job."

The two had a long pause, the RiverClan deputy had the time to see Mapleshade. Worn dorn, her fur was not of the sleek quality of RiverClan's, but of ThunderClan's thick sun baked fur. Not WindClan feathery, not ShadowClan patchy.

He lapped the seed from her paw and laid down slowly, thankful for the soft moss bedding under him. The cool stone below their paws was wonderful in Greenleaf. But now Leafbare was making its approach and he always loathed the colder weather. It made his wonderful sunbathing days fall to ruin once the chill set in.

And now, he sees Mapleshade go away. He looks down and finds little speckles of his blood the moss soaked up. This was her bed. Even if this was set up too close to the entrance. Too close for his liking.

"-And I'd like for you to stay tonight. you can leave and finish your duties for the day, but I want you to tell Darkstar that I want any other injured warriors to come over before nightfall."

"What-?" Spiketail lifted his head, Finchshade flicked the deputy's ears with his tail. 

"I want you to finish for the day and sleep here! And tell those mouse brains that haven't come here yet to come here! I'm not going to be a queen to a bunch of dumb warriors who won't even treat themselves!" 

They could hear Finchshade pass with a "sheesh!" as his broad frame pushed past the dangling willow leaves that separated the medicine den and the rest of camp. 

"Mapleshade, please get a mouse for us. I have to restock on watermint and poppy seeds."

The she-cat mewed in reply. And then there were two. Spiketail whipped his tail, staring dead at her.

Mapleshade had no mind to play any games with the deputy. Her shoulders sagged at the absence of her mentor, and she took a deep breath. "Do you want anything?"

"Like what?"

"A mouse. Or, maybe a fish. I don't know what you like."

Spiketail 'pished', his head swiveled away. "I don't eat until the more important members of my Clan do!"

Mapleshade nodded. "Then would you like to share prey later? Finchshade had a fish earlier and he said he doesn't want anything before he goes to bed. And, I don't like eating on my own."

_Not since I was eating for four... _Mapleshade sighed, amber-yellow eyes peering outside the camp.

Pumpkinfluff and her kits were out again, the puddles days before long dried up. But Flakekit and Rabbitkit were still jovial to have a large amount of land to freely romp around. The large boulder holding up the Nursery was much bigger than the ones at Sunningrocks.

"..." Spiketail had joined her watch, spying the smile the she-cat mustered for the kits outside. 

"Mapleshade, why did you come here?"

Her eyes snapped shut, they felt wet.

Spiketail arched at the she-cat's immediate shift. "Did you think you were welcome here?"

"..."

"Did you really think Appledusk would've wanted you here?"

"... If not me, then my kits. They were all that was important to me. And now, RiverClan is."

The deputy laid silent as Mapleshade took more breaths. The next was less shaky than the last.

Spiketail looked away. Back to the kits, the future of his Clan.

"... I like trout."

Mapleshade opened her eyes. "What?"

"I like the trout that we catch north of the streams. I can teach you how to catch one."

Spiketail rose from the nest and bit the edge of the moss, dragging it out with him.

"What are you doing?" Mapleshade gawked by the tom's departure.

"I don't want to sleep on bloody moss. Do you?"

She was stuck, watching him go past the willow leaves and outside. She made a reach to stop him and stopped as a white globule of webbing on her paw again stopped her. Her brain went blank as she saw it. Then looked out, then the webbing, then outside, then the webs, then-

"H-Hey! Hey, wait!" Mapleshade hurried after the deputy with her cobweb paw stuck to her chest. "Wait you mousebrain! I still haven't cleaned you!"

* * *

When Finchshade returned, it had been sundown. 

He noticed a tail poking out the medicine den. His mouth was full of beech leaf and beech leaf stuffed with herbs. He didn't know why, but his fears were not going to stop him. 

The tom barreled past the camp clearing to the entrance, and his head broke through the barrier to peer inside.

Mapleshade has Comfrey Root shoved in her mouth and very gingerly, chewing it as Adderstripe visibly hacked at the she-cat's unaffected face with such strong herbs. He had a leg stretched out, and by Finchshade's view, it had been a good couple of hours since a massive scratch was inflicted. Reaching from his shoulder to a pinch from his joint. And by the recently cleaned wound, it showed the tom was one of the foolish warriors that avoided treatment until it had begun irritating him.

"Dungbrain," Mapleshade spat and spat the Comfrey Root onto her paw before spreading it onto Adderstripe. "This could've killed you! What would your mother say if she saw you like this?"

Adderstipe looked away, pretending to be angry. But in his eyes, a flash of embarrassment entered and left when he saw his clanmates staring at him.

Cobwebs were placed and she soon shooed him the cool wall far from her to rest up and called for the next idiot to stumble their way in front of her. And by Cottonscratch's heavy breathing, she moved his head by a paw.

"Take a deep breath and exhale, slowly." Cottonscratch followed her orders and mid breath had a shaky chest. 

"Hm, rest to the wall." She pointed to the wall opposite of Adderstripe. "I want you to breathe deeply and I will give you..." Mapleshade mulled on her thoughts. "... Coltsfoot. That will help with your breathing. Next!"

When Gopherpaw came forward with a limp, Finchshade decided to enter.

"Finchshade! I'm glad your back! This is the patrol that went to Sunningrocks today." Mapleshade brushed her paw on Gopherpaw's back and ushered him closer.

"As am I, you all were on the patrol?"

"No," a smaller she-cat with gray and yellow fur chipped. "Gopherpaw and I were on the Sunhigh patrol and the dork didn't tell me he wrenched his paw on a raised root until now."

"I thought I could sleep it off!" Gopherpaw retorted to Sugardots, Mapleshade humming to the little tom. 

She raised his arm till she could see him wince, then lowered it. "I think you can! Finchshade can you give me a second opinion?"

The senior medicine cat set the beech leaf aside and took Gopherpaw's... paw. And slowly stretched it straight. 

"Any pain?"

"A little... but not when it moves." 

Finchshade let Gopherpaw's arm down slowly and circled around, grabbing the apprentice by his scruff and setting him aside Adderstripe. "I'm going to give you a poppy seed and let you rest in the Apprentice Den tonight. If there's still pain, then please come back before you do anything." Finchshade turned to Sugardots. 

"Don't need to tell me twice!" Sugardots waved her tail and sat by Gopherpaw. No doubt giving her apprentice a little earful before they were lead out.

Mapleshade had already fetched the Poppy Seed before Finchshade asked and gave it too Gopherpaw. He could feel a purr reach his throat as the apprentice didn't reel away from her, instead accepting with thanks and a quiet rest with their mentor.

When Mapleshade turned back, she looked to Finchshade and nudged him. "Can you please get Cottonscratch a few leaves of Coltsfoot? I need to check Waterpinch and Lavendersnout."

He blinked, he was just about to ask Mapleshade to do the same.

"Sure. I'll be right back to help."

"Thank you." Mapleshade had the two warriors sit by her as they bickered on who had the worse wound. 

By nightfall, both were shooed off to the Warriors Den with a tiny scratch on both their hinds and a sharp paw smack of webs administered by the Senior Medicine Cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New warriors! YAY!
> 
> Adderstripe - a pure black tom with brown eyes.
> 
> Cottonscratch - a thin blue tom with green eyes.
> 
> Lavendersnout - a plump black tom with purple eyes.
> 
> Waterpinch - a sleek white-gray she-cat with amber eyes.
> 
> Sugardots - a grey-yellow she-cat with black eyes.
> 
> Gopherpaw - a dark gray tom with pink eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thank you for reading this very weird (and written in one go) fic about how I really wished the RiverClan scene went in the novella. IDK- the feeling that only Darkstar and Appledusk (with Reedshine's help) had any say in Mapleshade's misfortune was rage-inducing on my part and I really wished someone had the right mind to call out Appledusk. 
> 
> Finding also RiverClan's allegiance being bare-bones, it allowed me to sneak in an oc to stand in as RiverClan's medicine cat for the moment since I am pretty sure no other books have confirmed times around Mapleshade's novella nor share the same "era" as it. So Finchshade was made!
> 
> While listening to some music, this certain AU scenario came to mind.  
Inspiration was made with Andrew Jackson Jihad's Darkest Heart. Give it a listen if you got the time!
> 
> Again thanks for reading.


End file.
